


hunger and repletion

by meowrails



Series: it's only blood [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Hotdogging, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, mild bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowrails/pseuds/meowrails
Summary: Wong tries to cook, cuts himself on accident, and ends up becoming Stephen's meal.AU of the comics but tagging it with the movie so more people can see.





	hunger and repletion

**Author's Note:**

> i cannot get this au out of my head. help me. i can't stop thinking about it!!!
> 
> also, heed the tags. the bloodplay is mild, but it's just the amount of mentions of blood you would expect from a vampire fic. if it squicks you out, i don't recommend reading.

It was just a small cut, nothing more than a single drop of blood.

In another time in his life, it would have meant nothing to Wong. At most, he would curse himself for not paying attention while he cooked and would throw away food it touched. These days, blood is no longer just a bodily fluid. There is not a day that passes by that the word is not mentioned, not a week where he doesn’t see it stain his lover’s clothes, or drip from his lips. It’s a small cut, but the smell has already drowned out any other smell that came from the kitchen. In front of him, Stephen’s eyes go black out of instinct while his knuckles go white as he tries to hold it back. Like a hungry shark, Stephen stares at him and tries to preserve the small amount of humanity he has left.

The vampire shuts his eyes and grits his teeth, forcing himself to avoid eye contact with Wong. At least now he can’t see how red his cheeks are, and how little he’s doing to rectify the situation. Wong could always leave the room and lock himself up, or at least find a bandage, but he stands, completely still, allowing a single drop of blood to drop on the tiled counter.

Stephen’s resolve breaks.

Within the flash of a second, Wong finds himself pressed against the kitchen counter, Stephen’s hands holding him steady by the hips with superhuman strength. His hands are busy, one is stained with blood while the other holds a stainless steel knife. By instinct, Wong tightens his grip on it, and it’s hard to miss.

The taller man speaks to his ear, voice breathless and low. “I don’t want to hurt you. You should go... lock yourself in your room.”

“I know.” Wong squirms beneath the other man, his own voice almost becoming strained.

“You can use it on me, you know – the knife. In case I get out of line. Don’t hesitate.”

Without a moment’s thought, Wong let’s go of it, allowing it to drop to the floor beside them. At any second, Stephen could simply pick it up and use it himself. He could lose his sense of humanity and overfeed. It’s a massive unspoken moment of trust, one that neither of them overlook. When it falls, he hears Stephen gasp.

“I won’t need it.” It’s subtle, but he’s sure Stephen can feel the way Wong is trying to control himself from bucking his hips, or that his heart is beating out of his chest. Not out of fear, though. Never out of fear. “I know you won’t hurt me.”

“I need.. I need –”

Before the man can whine any longer, Wong presses his back to Stephen’s chest and raises his hand against his lover lips. Stephen takes his hand and licks it clean, sharp teeth occasionally grazing his palm and threatening to leave another cut. Meanwhile, Wong uses his other hand to unbutton his shirt, and Stephen chuckles at the sight.

“To think you were busy cooking just moment ago…” The vampire helps him off his clothing, a large hand curling around his neck. “When you were the meal all along.”

Despite the severity of the situation, Wong couldn’t help but snort at the cheesy line. Not the reaction most people would have when someone was about to bite their neck and drink their blood.

Not all of it, of course. They had decided this before – Stephen was allowed to take a pint and nothing else. Wong worried that he wouldn’t be able to know how much he drank when he was so entranced, but Stephen assured him that he had feasted on enough bodies to know the right amount.

Wong pressed his hands to the counter in front of him, breath hitching, and Stephen continued to tease, hands roaming every part of him, specifically the clothed area between his legs.

“I like to watch you blush. It makes you look… delicious." Stephen growls, leaning stronger into his impulses with every second. He presses against Wong’s backside, still fully clothed but really only wearing a pair of tights that leave nothing to the imagination. Wong hitched his hips up to him, needing more. “I want to... Can I drink from you? You smell divine.”

Wong doesn’t beg, he hates looking weak. But at his current states, where he find himself bent over a kitchen counter with a pair of fangs grazing the sensitive skin of his neck, he tries so hard not to beg to be used. It goes against everything he’s tried to be, everything he likes to think of himself -- Stephen has a way of changing people. Stephen asks again, voice breaking and desperate now. 

Wong turns his head to the side and bares his neck. His entire body shivers at the cold touch of the vampire’s hand, his skin burning by comparison.

Stephen licks a stripe of his neck and bites without hesitation. A slow incision on sharp teeth, precisely bitten to avoid too much blood flow. Wong, against all odds, moans beneath the man before biting his lip as he feels him drink -- draining him slowly and tenderly. He already feels lightheaded and it’s not from the blood loss. A hand comes to the side of his face, stroking his cheek slowly, tenderly... a gesture that bridges the gap between human and monster.

Wong has never felt more loved. 

Stephen presses against him once more, no longer ignoring the fact that both of them are hard, even while doing this. He doesn’t want to think about how fucked up that may be, all he wants to focus on is the multiple sensations that cover his body right now. Stephen’s trembling hands struggle to unbutton his pants and groans against Wong’s neck for help. Stephen realizes it’s difficult to remove his belt when his fangs are attached to Wong’s neck. Still in a daze, Wong manages to get any remainder of clothing off of him, now completely naked in the middle of the kitchen. He’d think he would have a bit more decency. 

Stephen holds his cock in his hand, sending waves of goosebumps throughout his skin. It’s too much. Nothing, nothing, could have prepared him for the sensation of being bitten and drank from while having his cock stroked. It was the polar opposite of being blindfolded for gagged, where his senses are blocked to heighten the rest. Now, he can feel everything. His body reacts to the danger of his position, and adrenaline shoots up his body and turns to arousal. Wong grips the edge of the counter and rest his head against the marble, trying not to make a sound.

Behind him, Stephen fumbles with his clothes until he hears some piece of fabric hit the floor. Wong assumes it’s his tights, as he can feel Stephen’s hard cock resting against his thigh. He hitches his hips while Stephen continues to drink from him, one hand keeping his neck steady while the other grabs his cock and rests it against his cheeks. 

A word escapes his tongue, one that he was trying very hard not to let out. “ _ Please _ ... Stephen, oh...”

Stephen can’t answer, not at his current state, but runs a soothing hand from the base of his neck to the expanse of his chest, stroking the goosebump covered skin until Wong relaxed into his touch again.  

He spreads his legs apart and allows the vampire to rut against him. Stephen growls against his skin, still drinking away, as Wong finds himself in the middle ground between consciousness and unconsciousness. 

Stephen bucks his hips against him roughly, thankfully having the decency not to actually go inside him in the middle of the kitchen despite how primal he’s acting. He groans with a mouth full of blood as Wong reaches down to stroke himself, feeling warm drops fall from his neck to the kitchen counter. 

When Stephen finally detaches his teeth, he cleans the area around his neck with his tongue, licking away at any drop or stain that surrounds it. Wong closes his eyes and keeps stroking his cock as Stephen licks him clean -- he can practically see the man smirking behind him, getting off at seeing him so desperate and helpless. Stephen, no longer needing to hold his neck steady, can now grab and tease at whatever part of Wong’s body he wants. He chooses to grab his ass and spread it apart, resting the head of his dribbling cock against his entrance. Wong shudders. 

He comes on the kitchen floor, still stroking his cock in the aftermath of his orgasm, his skin feels overly sensitive and hot, especially after being drained of a pint of blood. Stephen laughs and allows Wong to breathe for a moment. 

“You taste divine, my dear. Like a dream.” Stephen gasps against his ear as his hands drive to grab at the kitchen counter, cracking tiles and wood beside Wong from his superhuman strength. “A little treat, just for me, aren’t you? Would you like to taste yourself?”

Wong looks over his shoulder and nods, dumbly, not registering what it means until Stephen kisses him. In his lips he tastes iron, a faint hint of blood -- and it stains the sides of Stephen’s mouth like lipstick, now staining his own face as well, most likely. 

“Stephen--”

“I would fuck you right here, right now, just like this. I could make you cum again so easily. The door is unlocked and anyone could walk right in and see you bending over for me. Would you like that?”

Wong feels his ears turn even redder than they must have been. He continues to stroke his cock, barely able to keep himself upright at his point but all Stephen has to do is hold him by the hip to support his entire body weight. It’s embarrassing but Stephen is right, he’ll just get hard again and let Stephen fuck him. He feels Stephen’s chest rest on his back, muscle straining against the thin fabric of his clothes. Wong arches his back, unable to respond.

Except Stephen will have none of it. His hand is grabbed away from his cock until Stephen pulls them over his hand, one large, nicely manicured hand holding both of his own, smaller hands. Actually, Wong feels indefinitely smaller than Stephen at the moment, as Stephen wipes out everything from the kitchen island, not caring if he makes a mess, and manhandles Wong until they’re facing each other. The vampire still has a wild look in his eyes, his pupils wide and a smirk on his face as he shows off his incisors, still protruding more than usual from the smell of blood. Wong’s cock twitches at the sight, unable to do anything, and spreads his legs once more.

He’s so close to his breaking point. To think, all he wanted to do earlier was make some stew, no he’s begging for his vampire roommate to fuck him properly.

Well. He’s not begging just yet. 

Wong throws his head back and props himself up on his elbows to look at Stephen as he presses kisses to the man’s chest, his thighs, and the two small cuts that now decorate his neck. Wong’s legs tremble as he feels Stephen’s teeth graze his inner thigh. “The things I could do to you right now...” He says. “You’re turned on by the fear aren’t you? You like this.”

The human swallows, then nods with half-lidded eyes, still a bit light-headed. “I’m not scared of you.”

Stephen pauses, his cock resting near his entrance, coating the ring of muscle with pre-cum.  

“Naughty, naughty, Wong.” 

He goes back to teasing the expanse of Wong’s skin, leaving marks scattered across his chest and thighs. His eyes wander to Stephen’s hard cock, still out in the open. What is he waiting for? Wong is naked and wanton for him, clearly consenting to everything they’ve done up to this point. What’s the hold up?

Oh, he wants him to beg.

Stephen’s tongue runs across the head of his cock teasingly, now leaning over between Wong’s legs and watching him intently. Wong bites his lip, he doesn’t want to give in, and yet... his desperation is getting the best of him. 

“Stephen...”

“That’s it, Wong, give into me.”

“I you don’t fuck me right now I will take the garlic from the fridge and throw it at you.”

Stephen almost hisses at the mention of the vegetable, but ends up laughing and kissing the top of Wong’s forehead. “I suppose that will do.”

Wong grabs the man by the thin fabric of his shirt and kisses him deeply, still tasting his own blood in the other man’s mouth. It makes Stephen moan, and he wraps an arm around Wong’s waist to prop him up at they kiss, his free hand fumbling around the cabinets. He finds the olive oil quickly and Wong cannot believe he is agreeing to this.

“ _ Stephen _ \--!”

Sensing his impatience, Stephen  _ finally _ inserts something inside him to stretch him out. It’s just a finger, but it’s enough to calm the smaller man for a moment. Wong closes his eyes and whimpers, feeling two more fingers enter him. They both know that this is not the proper way to do this -- he is not nearly stretched enough and the kitchen island will prove to be uncomfortable later on -- but Wong couldn’t care less at this point.

Stephen pulls out his fingers, making Wong groan at the empty ache, and pushes the head of his cock in its place. The feeling is  _ wonderful _ , he can’t believe he’s going to cum twice in one night. He’s still sensitive from his previous orgasm, so can feel every graze of Stephen’s large, oddly cold cock inside him. He has no idea if the man was born with it or if he just became more well-endowed after he was bitten, but he doesn’t mind either way. 

“Harder...”

Stephen groans above him, “I expected you to be a bit less bossy.”

Wong moves back against Stephen’s cock until he’s buried to the hilt, whimpering again at the burn of his skin but urging his boyfriend to move again. “Aren’t vampire supposed to be very strong? I know you can go faster.”

“Not with that tone.” He answers, letting his cock slip out of Wong just to irritate him.

Wong sighs, blushing madly, and flutters his eyes. “Come in me. Please, Stephen.”

That seems to have the same effect on the vampire as the smell of blood because, within seconds, Stephen was pounding into him with his arms wrapped around Wong’s waist and pulling him close to his chest, licking at the fresh incisions on his neck like some sort of mark. 

“You can have m-more.” Wong says between thrusts, panting afterwards.

“What?”

The smaller man moves his head to the side and licks his lips. “You can drink while you fuck me. I can take another pint.”

Stephen seems at lost for words, pulling him closer with almost too much force that reeks of bloodlust all over again. “A-Are you sure?”

“I want to know what it feels like.”

He feels the teeth sink into his flesh delicately, slowly, contrasting with the hard thrusts of Stephen’s hips going inside him. As the vampire begins to drink from him, Wong feels his cock grow even harder from all the different sensations in his body. He takes his cock in his hand and strokes it between their bodies, slick with pre-cum.

It doesn’t take long for Wong to finish -- with Stephen fucking his prostate and drinking his blood at the same time, it was a wonder he lasted so long -- and he cums on their stomachs, exhausted and oversensitive as Stephen continues to move inside him.

Stephen cums inside him shortly after, with a gasp that Wong cannot help but echo, then removes his teeth from his neck, once again licking him clean, but he almost runs his tongue across his strained chest and cock. 

Stephen smiled back at him with a mouth covered in blood. It’s a familiar sight now and doesn’t put off Wong in the slightest.

(Maybe he enjoys knowing that it was  _ his  _ blood that got Stephen feeling like that in the first place. He blushes and tries not to think about it too much.)

Wong was a mess, and Stephen could feel the disgust radiating off him because he spends no time picking up his naked, spent human and taking him to the main bathroom for a shower. Wong rests against the tiled wall, slowly regaining his senses, while Stephen undressed and steps inside, wiping cleaning off the blood, cum and oil from their bodies properly.

“How are you feeling?” 

Wong’s hand immediately drift to his neck. It aches, just as a drawing out blood at the doctor’s office would ache, but it is not terrible. “Light-headed, but fine.”

“Let me see.”

Stephen holds Wong’s hand as he takes a close look to the fang marks, no longer the monster and once again the Doctor he used to be in his past life. “It will heal fine just as long as it I apply antibiotic and keep it clean.”

Wong’s eyes dart to the scar on his arm. That bite was a far less clean and it took months until it could heal into a respectable, more avoidable scar that he didn’t have to hide in favour of questions he did not know how to answer. “It’s fine, I can do it myself.”

Stephen stops looking at his neck and looks at his eyes instead. “I did this to you, the least I can do is cure it.”

“Trust me, I'm okay--”

The vampire looks down at their feet. His cold hand gripping his shoulder. “Please.”

Wong silently agrees without another protest and allows himself to be cleaned once more.

After a shower and a much needed brush of their teeth, the two look like respectable human beings (or one and a half human) once more. 

“Sorry for throwing all the vegetables on the floor and running your stew.”

“I don’t even want to look at the kitchen right now. I’ll order out.” Wong sighs.

Stephen looked out the window and was greeted by the moon. “We could go out to eat! My treat, seeing as I already had dinner.” He winks for full effect.

Wong can’t help but roll his eyes, especially as Stephen helps him put on his coat and scarf, which he definitely did not need to do, but Wong does not mind the sudden tenderness that comes after the sort of time they just shared.

Stephen opens the door offering his hand.

Wong smiles. “Lead the way.”


End file.
